


Soft

by hyungjun (mocheese)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocheese/pseuds/hyungjun
Summary: they're so cute!!!!!





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute!!!!!

“Are you sure you’re fine on your own?” Seungyoun asks Hyeongjun.

It was the college move in day and Seungyoun was sending Hyeongjun to his dorm. Seungyoun was worried because it would be the first time in 18 years Hyeongjun would be alone and on his own.

“If you want me to move somewhere near here, I can!” Seungyoun suggests.

Hyeongjun simply shakes his head and laughs. His older brother was really protective of him. Maybe it’s because they had a wide age gap that Seungyoun started treating him like his own baby.

-

Seungyoun was already 6 years old when Hyeongjun was born.

“Mama, what’s that?” Seungyoun looks innocently at the new born baby.

“Why is he so small?” He pokes the baby’s cheeks and giggles at how soft it is.

“Seungyoun, stop poking his cheeks.” His mom reprimanded him.

“Oh.. Sorry baby…” Seungyoun observes his brother's cute, chubby, fluffly, and red cheeks. 

Everyday, the 6 year old Seungyoun would always look out for baby Hyeongjun. He would make his milk bottle, read him bed time stories, and sing him lullabies to sleep. It was already a habit for him.

-

Seungyoun was there when Hyeongjun took his first step, ate his first bite, and said his first words.

“Ma….ma!” Hyeongjun mumbles. "ma.... ma!" 

“mama? mama????!?!?!!” Seungyoun copies him.

He excitedly calls his mom to tell her that his baby brother has finally said his first words. 

-

The first time Seungyoun cries was when Hyeongjun had to be brought to the hospital.

“Mom, is hyeongjunie going to be fine?” He asks his mom in between his sobs.

“Yes honey, he just has a cold, that’s all” His mom assures him that everything is going to be fine and he does not need to worry.

But of course, he still worries the most.

-

And the first time Hyeongjun sees Seungyoun cry was today. The day he has to send him to college.

“Hyung, everything is going to be fine!” Hyeongjun tells his brother for the nth time.

“No. It’s not, I’m going to be separated away from you. That’s not fine.” Seungyoun sobs.

“You’re so dramatic!” Hyeongjun rolls his eyes.

“Hey! I was just kidding.” Seungyoun says, wiping his tears away. “I just didn’t think you’d grow up this fast.”

“I remember when you were still a baby.” Seungyoun gets more nostalgic.

“Yeah sure”

“No boys until you graduate, got it?” Seungyoun reminds him.

“You’re telling me that when I already have a boyfriend.” Hyeongjun rolls his eyes for the nth time this day.

“What?!” Seungyoun jumps.

“Who? You have a boyfriend? No way” He was shaking Hyeongjun. “You can’t date yet.”

“Also, when can I meet him?” He adds.

Hyeongjun laughs. His brother was like that.

“Just kidding, Hyung. You’ll be the first to know when I have one” Hyeongjun assures.

Seungyoun smiles softly. 


End file.
